Différente
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Luna sort dans le parc. L'heure du couvre-feu approche. Une silhouette sort du château. Elle reconnaît Ron. Au moment où il transplane, elle réussit à s'accrocher à lui... - Guimauve ? Oui, beaucoup. Venez lire...


**Différente**

Luna trottinait gaiement dans les couloirs, sans vraiment de destination précise. L'heure du couvre-feu approchait et elle ne savait pas exactement ou aller, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa salle commune. Se faire prendre ? Aucun risque. Elle connaissait des cachettes dans ce château, et elle était pratiquement certaine que peu de gens savaient leur emplacement. Elle décida finalement d'aller dehors. Il faisait nuit, dans le grand parc, mais peu lui importait. Au contraire. Elle adorait ça. La nuit, la Lune, les étoiles… C'était magnifique, ça avait pour elle un côté irréel et incroyablement magique. Elle s'assit donc sur l'herbe, près d'un arbre, et regarda le ciel de velours. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit une silhouette sortir du château et marcher d'un pas rapide dans le parc, faisant les cent pas. Elle se rapprocha discrètement et put voir que c'était un garçon, entre quinze et dix-sept ans, qui parlait tout seul avec vigueur. Elle avança encore un peu et put entendre ce qu'il disait – enfin, ce qu'il vociférait plutôt :

- Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Mais bon sang, je lui ai fait quoi encore ? Renversé une bouteille d'encre sur son devoir de sortilèges ? Qu'est-ce que ça a de si catastrophique ? Oh, mais bien sûr, quand quelque chose déplaît à Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout, Mademoiselle en fait tout un plat ! Pff… S'énerver pour ça… Est-ce qu'elle braille tous les jours après Lord Machin parce qu'il tue des gens ? Non ! Et elle me hurle dessus parce que j'ai foutu un peu d'encre sur un bout de parchemin ! Je la hais, je la hais !

- Ronald Weasley ? murmura Luna d'une voix timide.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement. Dès qu'il la vit, il se mit à rougir violemment et à bafouiller. Elle sourit.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise. Tu devrais être dans ta salle commune, à cette heure-ci…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en sixième année que j'ai moins de droit que toi, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Toi aussi, tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu sais ? Si tu me dénonce, tu plonge avec moi.

- Tu as raison, conclut Ron. De toutes manières, je n'avais pas l'intention de te dénoncer. Bon, désolé mais je dois y aller.

- Eh ! s'écria Luna alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner à grands pas. Tu vas où ?

- Nulle part ! répondit Ron sans se retourner. Nulle part…

Luna se mit à courir pour le rattraper, et il courut aussi. Elle attrapa un pan de sa chemise au moment même où il transplanait….

oOoOo

Ils atterrirent sur une immense plage de galets, dont on ne percevait pas les extrémités tant elle était grande. Ils tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Luna lâcha un gémissement de douleur ; elle était tombée sur son genoux droit, qui saignait maintenant. Ron se releva rapidement et épousseta un peu son jean. Il avait parfaitement contrôlé l'arrivée, comme si c'était une habitude. Il aida Luna à se relever, l'air mécontent.

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? grogna-t-il. Je t'ai pas demandé de t'accrocher à moi.

- Je voulais… je voulais voir où tu… où tu allais ! articula Luna en grimaçant de douleur. Ca te dérange tant que ça que… que je sois venue ? Oh, et d'ailleurs, on est… on est où, là ?

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ron, qui venait tout juste de remarquer qu'elle avait du mal à se relever.

- Mal au genoux, marmonna-t-elle en se cramponnant audit genoux comme si c'était tout ce qui lui restait au monde.

- Oh putain…, murmura Ron en voyant la blessure. T'es tombée pile sur un galet pointu toi, pour t'écorcher comme ça ?

- Perspicace ! fit remarquer Luna avec ironie.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui se transforma en une nouvelle grimace. Elle s'appuya sur les galets pour se lever. Quand elle fut debout, elle regarda par terre et remarqua que plusieurs pierres étaient tâchées de rouge. Elle regarda ses propres mains en sang et soupira.

- Dis… tu veux bien… ? demanda-t-elle à Ron en désignant son genoux d'un signe de tête.

- Hum ? Oh, bien sûr.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita devant le genoux de la jeune fille en marmonnant un sort. La coupure profonde cicatrisa aussitôt, laissant la peau douce et parfaitement lisse, sans aucun signe de passage, et le sang s'évapora, laissant la peau propre comme avant.

- Pas mal du tout ! fit Luna d'un ton appréciateur en tendant et détendant la jambe. T'es doué !

- Merci. C'est Hermione qui m'a apprit ça, et…

Il s'interrompit.

- Je ne veux pas parler d'elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, remarqua Luna en s'asseyant par terre.

Elle tapota par terre à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Ils regardèrent un moment l'eau en silence. Ce fut Luna qui le brisa.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. On est où, là ?

Ron soupira profondément, et se résigna à expliquer brièvement :

- Un jour, pendant que je m'entraînais à transplaner, je me suis désartibulé et une partie de moi est arrivé ici, sur cette plage. J'ai tout de suite adoré cet endroit. Je le trouve calme, apaisant, doux… Il m'est familier. Alors, depuis, dès que j'ai besoin de me sentir seul et tranquille, je viens ici. Je me sens bien.

- Et ce soir, tu avais envie de te sentir seul, aussi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui mais, maintenant que tu es là, j'aimerai que tu reste…

- Merci, fit Luna avec un sourire. C'est gentil. Mais, il y a une autre chose qui m'intrigue… Comment as-tu fait pour transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

- Je n'en sais rien…, répondit Ron, pensif. Chaque fois que je veux venir ici, je vais dans le parc, et j'y arrive sans encombre.

Ils se sourirent, puis regardèrent de nouveau les vagues clapoter doucement. L'ambiance était aussi romantique que dans un film moldu, avec le coucher de soleil… Au bout d'un moment, Ron baissa les yeux et ramassa un galet par terre et le brandit sous le nez de Luna, qui sursauta.

- Tu vois ça ? demanda Ron. C'est un galet, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il est aussi gris que les autres, aussi lisse, la même forme un peu ronde-ovale… Et pourtant, pour moi, il est différent. Unique au monde. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il a quelque chose de spécial que tous les galets du monde n'ont pas… Parce que je l'ai choisit. Je l'ai choisit parmi tous les autres, et c'est ça qui fait sa différence.

Il la fixa intensément, comme s'il cherchait à se noyer dans ses yeux océan. Elle soutint son regard et sourit.

- J'aime beaucoup ta description, murmura-t-elle.

- Elle te ressemble, répliqua le roux avec un sourire.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux rêveurs de Luna, et elle lui rendit son sourire en lui prenant la main. Les doigts de Ron frôlèrent un bracelet en dent de Doxys, mais il ne chercha pas à savoir si celui-ci était sensé éloigner les Nargols ou les Joncheruines. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était leurs mains liées, et le galet au milieu. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le pétillement dans les yeux de Luna, son tendre sourire alors qu'elle approchait son visage du sien. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était ses yeux dans les siens. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le rythme de son cœur qui accélérait plus que jamais, c'était son esprit qui se vidait pour laisser place à une seule image… Son visage, ses yeux rêveurs, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et son sourire adorable. Tout ce qui lui importait, désormais, c'était elle et lui sur cette plage de galets, devant le coucher de soleil, amoureux tout simplement.


End file.
